<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learning to walk with you by my side by kenhinasuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327181">learning to walk with you by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinasuga/pseuds/kenhinasuga'>kenhinasuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we touch and it's home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Touching, Uncertainty, bc he's hot and osamu appreciates it, first meeting after their first kiss, i still suck at tagging but what's new, idk this is the calm before the storm in ch2, shirtless kita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinasuga/pseuds/kenhinasuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu and Shinsuke take the first steps into their new relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we touch and it's home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learning to walk with you by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy osakita day!!!!</p>
<p>it's almost my bday so self-indulgence is at its Peak and i have no excuses :))))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is low, warm light turning the fields into a sea of gold, and amongst the gleaming beauty sits Shinsuke, illuminated by a halo of light. Osamu stares for longer than necessary, taken by the way he's checking on the vegetables, harvesting those that are ripe and watering the ones that still need time. His hands are careful but fluid, each motion muscle memory and yet there's no doubt he's enjoying the process. Osamu takes a step closer without realising, drawn to the air of calm surrounding him.</p>
<p>Shinsuke's face is cloaked in shadows, wide brim of his straw hat giving him the necessary shade required for working all day in the sun. He's covered up almost from head to toe, long-sleeved shirt protecting his arms and sturdy boots holding the tucked in legs of his overalls. Even with the sun about to start setting, Osamu is sweating just from standing, summer heat unforgiving. It's less humid here at least, but he can't imagine surviving even ten minutes in Shinsuke's clothes.</p>
<p>Shinsuke shuffles further down the row of vegetables, expertly maneuvering the small stool without digging up all the soil, and Osamu instinctively takes another step closer. It's wider than his last one and he can almost call the space between them the edge of proximity. Shinsuke looks up, face finally unveiled, and Osamu stares, remembering to wave just a moment too late. Shinsuke looks almost dazed, manifesting the air of calm in a single expression, and he blinks slowly at him, lips curving slightly.</p>
<p>"You're early," he says like a greeting and there's something soft and pleased in the way the words leave his lips. Osamu shrugs, tongue suddenly tied and chest constricting strangely. Shinsuke places the watering can next to his feet and gets up, stretching with a happy sigh. He takes off his straw hat, letting it rest on his back, hanging from a string around his neck, and cards his fingers through his hair. Osamu can see the sweat glistening on his face, drops clinging to his hair and leaving his pushed up bangs in place.</p>
<p>"Grandma is sleeping, so I'll make you some tea before finishing up," Shinsuke offers, walking towards him and passing him. Osamu's hand reaches out on its own, fingers brushing against his arm, and Shinsuke stops. They're almost side by side, facing in opposite directions, and Osamu's chest feels too tight, a cage too small for his racing heart. He doesn't dare move, doesn't remember how to, and he waits for a sign. Shinsuke is perfectly still, silence between them like a vacuum that not even the cicadas can breach.</p>
<p>Osamu squeezes his eyes shut, inhaling shakily. They kissed. <em>Shinsuke</em> kissed him. He <em>asked</em> and Osamu never agreed to anything more easily. He would've given him everything he wanted in that moment. The look in his eyes; the way his voice dropped, low and raspy; the feeling of his palms against his skin, cupping his face; those few breathless seconds before contact, waiting and anticipating and <em>yearning</em>; their lips finally meeting, soft and careful, moving slowly against each other to find a rhythm; his first tentative move, parting his lips and feeling Shinsuke do the same, breathing each other in; the gentle nudge of a tongue against his bottom lip, asking and offering; the rush of getting to taste him for the first time, senses completely filled with him; the moment of parting, staying close enough to feel each pant like the ghost of a touch against his skin; the dive into the second kiss, the third, the fourth, again and again until his lips felt raw. Osamu hasn't stopped thinking about it, replaying the memory until he could call upon it at will.</p>
<p>Shinsuke exhales softly and Osamu opens his eyes, holding his breath. He feels a brush against his knuckles and then fingers curl around his hand. "I'm all sweaty and dirty from work..." Shinsuke trails off and Osamu closes his hand around his fingers, exhaling his held breath. "You've been working hard," he says earnestly, knowing the compliment will ring through, and drags his thumb across the back of Shinsuke's hand. Shinsuke hums in response before falling silent again. It doesn't feel like a vacuum anymore, silence filled to the brim with unspoken words, and Osamu listens to the song of the cicadas all around them.</p>
<p>There's a soft tug at his hand and he follows the gentle pull, turning around and finding Shinsuke already facing him. His expression is the same as it was that evening, almost a perfect copy, and Osamu inhales shakily. He reaches out with his free hand, hesitating just before touching Shinsuke's face, and the seconds seem to slow down, waiting for permission and rejection in equal measures. Shinsuke takes a step closer and nods once, cheek brushing against Osamu's fingers.</p>
<p>His hand gives a small tremble just before meeting skin, steadying itself at the moment of contact, and it almost sounds like the fields surrounding them give a soft exhale in relief. Shinsuke leans into the touch and curls his fingers into the hem of Osamu's shirt. "You're gonna make me do all the work, aren't you?" He teases lightly, but the small cracks in his voice reveal his uncertainty. Osamu laughs softly, seeing his own hesitation mirrored, so close to finding his calm in Shinsuke's proximity. He squeezes Shinsuke's hand lightly before drawing him closer, leaning down and brushing a kiss against his lips.</p>
<p>The chance at calm disappears just like that, chest unfurling to reveal a deep-rooted hunger. He lets go of Shinsuke's hand, framing his face and pulling him even closer. Osamu captures his lips again, ready to devour him, and Shinsuke returns his fervour. It's different from his own, guarded where Osamu feels unlocked, measured where Osamu loses control. His insatiable hunger meets its greatest challenger, an endless well that overpowers him with its calm intensity.</p>
<p>Shinsuke's hand is still curled into the hem of his shirt, fingers digging into his stomach, and Osamu wishes he would let go, letting him press close completely. He's bursting open at the seams, pouring himself into Shinsuke and feeling replenished at the same time. The kiss feels almost desperate on his lips, but Shinsuke returns it with a persistent confidence, calm, calm, <em>calm</em>. Osamu feels it seep into him, slowing down and tuning out the fever-like yearning inside of him. There's nothing to yearn for, after all. He's here with Shinsuke, feeling him, tasting him, surrounded by his scent.</p>
<p>Osamu pulls back, leaning his forehead against Shinsuke's and carding his fingers through the sweat-matted hair at his nape. Shinsuke pants softly and uncurls his fingers from the hem of Osamu's shirt, sliding them under the fabric and splaying them across his stomach. Osamu shivers at the touch, but it leaves him feeling grounded, and he tucks Shinsuke's head under his chin, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you," he breathes out and Shinsuke pinches his waist with a huff. "Don't thank me after kissing me like <em>that</em>," he says without any heat, voice muffled against Osamu's shoulder, and Osamu holds him a little tighter before letting go.</p>
<p>There's a moment where they can't quite meet each other's eyes, intensity of the moment vying against the calm that's starting to settle, a tug-of-war between <em>more</em> and <em>enough</em>. Osamu forces himself to look at him, leaving the winner up to chance, and he's sure he'll never be able to look away again. Shinsuke's kiss-red lips are curved into a small smile, one that's so private it's not supposed to be seen, but maybe that's a privilege bestowed upon him now, and his hair is sticking up in random places with his bangs still pushed back, a sight so pretty he wants to live in it.</p>
<p>Osamu swallows thickly and reaches out, patting down the stray pieces carefully. Shinsuke eyes him intently and he wonders if he looks as pretty as him, blossoming from being adored. His gaze says yes, but it might just be the way the sun is gleaming in his eyes. Osamu fixes his bangs, fingers brushing against his forehead, and Shinsuke takes his hand, guiding it away from his face and intertwining their fingers. He cocks his head and Osamu squeezes his hand. "Tea would be lovely," he finally replies to the earlier offer, at a loss for everything he wants to say, and Shinsuke's eyes crinkle, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Osamu is just a step behind when he starts walking, taken by the sight, but he catches up to him easily, making their way to the quaint little farmhouse that's Shinsuke's home, just a few steps separating this moment from the next.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Osamu sits on the porch, sipping his tea, and watches Shinsuke finish his work in the distance, a silhouette against the burning sun. He doesn't seem in a rush, taking the same meticulous care he did when Osamu arrived, and his movements lull Osamu into a state of peace. The cicadas' song is vibrant in his ears, keeping an edge alive in his heartbeat, and yet, somehow completing the peace, the perfect mix of calm and anticipation. He doesn't like to be stationary for too long, but the unsteady rhythm of his heart gives him a sense of motion, running and tripping towards the moment Shinsuke returns to his proximity.</p>
<p>Osamu is on his second cup when Shinsuke's silhouette starts coming closer, solidifying into recognisable features. He smiles at Osamu, halting for a moment and blocking out the sun with his hat. It feels just as bright, if not brighter, and Osamu's eyes take a moment to adjust. "Are you hungry?" Shinsuke asks and starts moving again, sun almost dull all of a sudden. Osamu nods and sets his cup onto the porch, getting up. "I've brought some leftovers," he lies, embarrassed by the truth. Shinsuke hums and returns his equipment to its rightful place.</p>
<p>Osamu hurries to his car, cursing under his breath, and grabs the freezer box with the carefully prepared onigiri inside. He slows down on his way back, mulling over his lie, and curses some more. Shinsuke will know the second he sees them, all his favourite fillings from the current menu, and Osamu can't quite pinpoint where his sudden need to lie came from. He has no reason to hide himself from Shinsuke, to protect his heart when it's already laid bare at his feet, but the fragile barrier he built around it might not be so fragile after all, that final push to break it down taking more strength than anticipated.</p>
<p>Shinsuke is hosing himself down when Osamu rounds the corner and he almost drops the box, stopping in his tracks. Shinsuke's overall is hanging loosely from his hips and he's bend forward, water spraying over his head and drops on his bare back glistening in the sunlight. Osamu's throat closes up, yearning flaring up in his chest like a wildfire, and he takes a few unsteady steps closer, drawn towards him.</p>
<p>Shinsuke turns off the water and runs his hands through his hair, drops flying everywhere and rolling down his back. He turns around and Osamu jolts a little, realising how close he is. His fingers curl tightly around the handle of the freezer box and he can't stop staring, eyes following a drop that's making its way down Shinsuke's neck. It catches in the hollow of his throat and Osamu swallows thickly, trailing another that's rolling down his chest, stopping at his belly button.</p>
<p>His eyes can't stop roaming every inch of exposed skin, devouring the sight like he's been starved, and Shinsuke <em>lets</em> him, keeping almost perfectly still apart from the subtle tensing of his muscles. Osamu wants to touch him, <em>feel</em> him, but instead he holds out the box, knuckles white from his tight grip. "They're not leftovers," he croaks out and Shinsuke stares at him for a moment before bursting into bright laughter. He takes the box from him and carefully sets it on the porch, grabbing a neatly folded towel and drying himself off.</p>
<p>Shinsuke pulls his overalls up and fastens the straps before turning to him. He moves into his space slowly and Osamu feels the tension drain out of his muscles a little more with each step he comes closer. "Making me do all the work again," Shinsuke grumbles softly, but it's accompanied by a smile, and he reaches out, fingertips brushing against Osamu's cheek before cupping his face. Osamu feels like molten gold under Shinsuke's touch, pliant and precious, and he covers his hand with his own, pressing a kiss against his palm.</p>
<p>Shinsuke's lips part around a soft sigh and Osamu leans in, kissing him slowly. It's so different to their hungry exchange earlier, but it leaves him just as breathless, maybe more so, and he's forced to pull back too soon, struggling for air. Osamu feels his lips curving into a smile, stretching and widening, turning into an airy laugh. "I'm really allowed to do that now, huh?" He breathes out, caught between bewilderment and awe, experiencing it all like the perfect lucid dream. Shinsuke strokes his thumb across his cheek. "In moderation," he replies softly and Osamu can't detect an underlying warning, just a manifestation that this is, in fact, <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>He bites the inside of his cheek and everything stays the same, Shinsuke still close with his thumb caressing his cheek. Osamu sighs in relief, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he leans into the touch before looking at Shinsuke again, a surge of confidence flowing through him. "You like practicing things, though," he says less suggestively and more like he's stating a fact, but it seems to have the desired effect. Shinsuke's thumb stills followed by a shaky inhale. It's just a single moment of lost control, lasting no longer than a few seconds, but Osamu feels it resonating in his chest, barrier around his heart quivering.</p>
<p>Shinsuke composes himself quickly, moment burned into Osamu's memory, and taps his thumb against his cheek. "Those are big words to live up to," he muses with a smile and Osamu kisses him again, hoping to catch him off guard and relive that moment even more intimately, feeling the loss of control against his lips. Shinsuke doesn't seem surprised by his sudden forwardness and Osamu kisses him with more heat than necessary. He feels like he walked right into his trap, but he can't be upset when his senses come alive once more with his taste, his scent, his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Every kiss Osamu initiates makes the next a little easier, fueling the yearning in his chest to be close, closer, more and more. He’s learning now that all he has to do is reach out and offer, waiting for Shinsuke to accept him. And he does, again and again without fail.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! i will try to update this weekly but chapter 2 might run away from me so it could take a little longer bc i haven't written angst in a while and i tend to lose myself in it...</p>
<p>i really hope you liked this first self-indulgent peek into their early relationship? i promise there will be more plot in the next chapter jahsfjfh comments and feedback are always always appreciated !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>